


Alive Again

by DaniHarper



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Moments, F/F, Gift fic for a friend, Intersex Grace, Intimacy, Porn with Feelings, Post Dark Fate, Quite Explicit - you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHarper/pseuds/DaniHarper
Summary: The EMP didn't get destroyed, and they managed to kill the Rev-9. Grace survives, but the more guilt she continues to live with for not being able to return to her Commander ever again, she is slowly disconnecting with her emotions. Till one night when she finds Dani Ramos in their room, in a position she never thought she would see her in and when she realizes Dani was thinking about her... it's the wake-up call she needed.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything this explicit, including an intersex character. I wrote this for a good friend, since they have requested for it from me. I also adore this pairing so much though. I'll be honest, I was unsure, and a little shy about writing this. But I decided, fuck it. Might be the only time I'll ever write something like this. But if I get good feedback, or prompts, I MAY consider writing more in the future. I also plan on writing more stories with this ship, possibly alternative universes because I'm a sucker for those, too.

Cybernetics flickered in the bright blue eyes, as they stare at the horizon where the sun had descended an hour ago and the sky was now dark. Her thoughts aren't entirely there, they keep drifting back to the one person she can never return to. The person who _saved her_ , gave her a safe shelter, mentored her and raised her. Gave her a reason to keep fighting, reminded her humanity is precious and worthwhile. A blooming rose with thorns stubbornly clinging to life in the middle of a desolate garden. Grace had always admired the Commander, _her Commander..._ perhaps even came to a conclusion where she felt something more than a strong friendship towards the Commander, other than just a crush when she got older. Even though she knows Commander Ramos did not look at her in a such intimate way, after all she was only a teenager when she found her, and there was never time for love. For such relationships in a future like theirs. Constantly on high alert, watching over their shoulders and eating godawful food rations quickly, before the alarm is raised. Alerting them to the approaching Legion. Wondering if they'll make it through another day. Praying they find a way to end the war as soon as possible. Ruin, fighting and death were the only things Grace knows of. The Commander was the one who always kept bringing warmth, and inspiration back to her soldiers on the coldest and darkest days. Commander Dani Ramos was the strength that kept them united, and standing firm with their heads up high. When a soldier dies, it's never in vain. It's always a honorable sacrifice. The Commander made sure to remind her soldiers of that, because the machines could never have what they have and humanity will always have the greatest advantage over a bunch of lights and clockwork.

Turning her gaze away from the horizon, Grace looked up towards the night sky and nearly exhales in amazement. It's something she never really had the chance to witness in her future, it's like looking at diamonds strewn across a black velvet blanket. The stars never had shone this brightly in the future. It's then she thinks... _is this one of the reasons why the Commander agreed to send her back?_ Other than the fact Commander Ramos **trusted** Grace to save her younger self, because Grace knows her well. That's her best friend. But maybe the Commander also wanted the opportunity for Grace, to see and _remember_ what humanity was like when it's thriving. 

Looking back down at the landscape ahead, bionic eyes flickers again and she could see it all so clearly as if it was daytime. It was truly something, to see so much green around her, and even seeing animals scurrying through nature was so unreal for Grace at times. There's no death, _just life._ They weren't at a motel this time, they didn't have to. Sarah had this quaint cabin that belonged to her family, and surprisingly still had ownership over it. _"Pros of having a private offshore bank account."_ Of course, Sarah Connor would always be prepared. Despite that Grace and Sarah often butted heads, Grace has to admit... she does have a certain level of respect for the old woman. She was a hardened survivor who had seen the similar kind of hell she did. The cabin was out in a secluded area just outside of a town, where they could get their groceries, and medicine for Grace. It was a perfect safe haven. Not even the law would think to find them out here. Sarah had managed to make it look like she no longer owned the family land, and signed under a different name. They don't have to keep running from motel to motel anymore. 

A sudden noise in the distance made Grace tense up, muscles tightening and her left hand was already darting to the rifle leaning against the railing of the back porch. Biotic eyes fiercely scanned the land, hands holding the rifle up and the butt of it against her shoulder. Something she's used to, always having to keep her weapons up and out in preparation for incoming threats. It's not long till she realizes the noise she just heard wasn't of her future. Not machinery. Not gunshots, or loud explosions. Still, her eyes were trained on this lake off to the right of the cabin... expecting one of those menacing terminators to emerge from the water, and ready to open fire. _But nothing._ It was just an animal she must've heard in the distance, and Grace exhaled roughly, rifle lowering. This isn't going to be easy for her, getting used to a different life. In this time, what Grace has would be considered PTSD, and you couldn't really blame her. Any little sound, or loud will always put her at edge. There's only one mission in her mind: _Protect Dani Ramos at all costs._

The Commander may have not understood what it's like for Grace, living with parts of machine inside her and seeing things differently. Hearing things differently. It makes sense why though, when the Commander was upset over finding out Grace had volunteered for the augmentation procedure. But it was the only way she could be back on her feet, and fight again. Otherwise, she'd be a damn vegetable. Grace didn't really THINK till now, that being an augment would come with the risk of being disconnected from her emotions, and everything that humanity's made of. It's been difficult over the past couple days, and Dani could only distract her so much.

She's still here with Dani Ramos though, isn't she? That's right. The Commander's younger self, who is... _incredibly stunning._ The Commander was a beautiful woman, always had been. But seeing her younger self the first time nearly knocked the wind out of her. Especially after seeing how she's still the **same person**. Empathic, strong and infuriatingly stubborn at times. A corner of Grace's mouth twitched, turning up into the ghost of a smile at the thought of Dani. It's a sudden need to be near the other woman again that Grace decided it was time to head back inside, and secured the door behind her. One last glance out the window to make sure, before turning away and quietly made her way through the cabin. She could hear the rustling of the potato chips bag, and instinct talking on the television from the private den in the back of the cabin. Sarah's still awake, of course. It'd be a while before the old woman submits to exhaustion. Grace then tuned out the noise from the den, and set the rifle down against the wall under the stairs that would lead up to the second floor. Where Dani's asleep in one of the bedrooms. 

Well... or _was asleep._ Grace just didn't realize the younger woman had woken up when she went upstairs and neared the door to their bedroom. A certain noise made Grace stop dead in her tracks, and she held her breath. Listening carefully. It was Dani who's making the noise. Sounded like a faint moan... or a groan. At first, Grace thought Dani might've been having one of her nightmares again, and it felt like her heart was being clenched painfully. Just hearing Dani in discomfort, or seeing her hurt is one thing Grace absolutely **hates.** It makes her feel guilty sometimes, because she couldn't have done more to protect Dani from the trauma she endured. Exhaling softly, Grace walked to the door with the determination to curl up with Dani to calm her and turned the knob as gently she could, nudging the door open before stepping in and shut the door behind her quietly. However, the noises continued. A little louder, and when Grace turned to look over at Dani, the wind was definitely knocked right out of her lungs. Felt as if a machine had punched her chest so hard to where she couldn't breathe. 

Dani IS awake, and she's not having a nightmare. Blue eyes widened as her sight honed in on Dani, noting how the woman was laid out on her stomach. Back turned to Grace and the door, an arm clutching a pillow and Dani's face was buried in the pillow, muffling the noises as much she could. Grace was more so aware of how Dani's lower half of the body was half bare, shorts pushed down around her thighs and her other hand was in between her thighs. Moving with an urgency to it. Sex wasn't something you'd frequently see in the future, considering, but Grace has seen more than enough between the other soldiers. A desperation to feel something. Just to get off, and relieve the tension. A moment to forget the broken world beyond the walls of their shelter. 

_**Fuck,** _Grace thinks as she kept staring at Dani's backside. It was round, and perfect as Dani's hips rose and fell in sync with the hand in between her thighs. Grace's hands were balled up tightly, and her own breathing was starting to come short. Then in that moment, she felt ashamed for intruding on something that's personal and private. Especially when it's Dani Ramos. Blue eyes fluttered shut and she turned her head, intending to leave quietly so she wouldn't taint Dani's privacy. Doesn't help that she feels her pants tightening uncomfortably as she grew rather hard. The last time she was this hard was when she was nineteen, laying in her bunk alone that night after the little birthday party the Commander had thrown for her. Grace couldn't help but admire the Commander as the woman was laughing at some ridiculous jokes from one of the other soldiers. Her hair was down, out of the usual braids and her face was clean, she had showered before she set up the party. _She was fucking beautiful when she laughs, and lets herself go._ Grace did feel ashamed that night, for slipping her hand down her pants and sorting herself out while thinking about the Commander. But she couldn't help it then. 

She needed to leave now. But before she could step out of the door, she was stopped by the sound of her name being moaned, and it feels like Grace's heart literally leapt up in her throat before she swallowed hard, head whipping around to look back at Dani. The other woman's still unaware she's in the room. But fuck, _oh fuck---_ Dani's thinking about her! Grace is the reason why Dani's touching herself. Something swelled in her chest intensely, it was foreign because it wasn't something she's ever felt before. To know the source of your desire is thinking about you in such an intimate way. Her length throbbed in her pants, and it's gotten to the point where the slightest stroke of her pants against it was suffocating. Just hearing her name being uttered in a breathy tone again, and watching the movement of Dani's hips grow desperate for the released she needed, it gave Grace a surge of newfound confidence. There's no doubt Dani knows about her... nature, that she's intersex. Grace wasn't blind, she could see those occasional wandering glances from Dani before, especially towards her pants when Dani obviously thought Grace wouldn't be looking. Then again, it's because Grace was hard by then too, all from just looking at Dani. Watching Dani. _Thinking about Dani._

That's one reason why Grace admired, and respected the Commander greatly. When the Commander found out she was intersex, she didn't judge or shun at all. As matter of fact, the Commander became even more protective towards Grace, and made sure no one else would bring harm to her. Unfortunately, despite being a part of the humanity's resistance, there were still people who would be extremely judgemental, and phobic against people like Grace. This was just something else on an entirely new level. This wasn't the Commander, but still Dani Ramos. The same, beautiful caring woman who accepts everyone for what they are. Who's turned on by Grace, clearly. 

With a soft but deep breath drawn in, Grace locked the door quietly and moved towards the bed. She wants to touch Dani, and help her get that release. 

Bringing a knee up on the bed, Grace moved over Dani and braced herself up on a hand, while her other gently wrapped around Dani's wrist of the same hand that was in between her legs, having moved out of shock when she realized she was no longer alone in the room. Grace almost felt that devouring guilt when she heard Dani gasp loudly and felt her stiffen, body tensing up as her head jerked back and turned to look over her shoulder at Grace. She could see Dani's beautiful brown eyes wide, and embarrassment shooting across her delicate features. "Don't stop," Grace whispered breathlessly as she stared back into Dani's eyes, and the guilt was gone once she noticed Dani easing out of her tenseness. _God,_ just the way Dani drew her own bottom lip in between her teeth before lips parted, tongue darting out. Looked like she wanted to say something, probably to apologize profusely out of embarrassment. Or for Grace to get out. But Dani says nothing as she stared back, breathing a little heavily. "Please... keep going." Grace murmured, hot breath caressing Dani's cheek as she leaned her head down, lips grazing against Dani's cheek close to the corner of Dani's mouth and she definitely feels that tiny shudder shoot through the smaller form underneath her. Accompanying the faintest of moans that slipped past Dani's lips. 

Grace doesn't feel so ashamed anymore, and all the guilt was gone. _Dani wanted her, too._

Wanting to ensure Dani that Grace wanted her just as much and to ease some of her embarrassment, she ground her hips down into Dani's behind and she didn't hold back the small, needy groan. If it felt this good, to have her hardened length grinding against Dani's behind through the suffocating pants... it made her shiver to think about the skin contact. She heard Dani's breath hitch sharply, clearly noticing the hard bulge in her pants. "You were dreaming about me, weren't you?" Grace whispered against Dani's cheek, voice surprisingly husky and her cock throbbed when Dani gave a small nod, and bit down on her bottom lip again to stifle a whimper. The blonde's lips curled into an actual smile, before lips pressed against Dani's cheek into what would be the first of many kisses she was going to give Dani. Releasing Dani's wrist, Grace planted her other hand against the bed as she begun to trail more kisses down to Dani's jaw and neck, each one becoming a little firmer than the last. "Show me. Keep touching yourself... it's okay," Grace murmured in between kisses till her mouth reached the crook where Dani's shoulder and neck meets to suck fervently. Another shudder tore through Dani's body, and Grace couldn't resist to keep grinding into that firm butt. It felt so damn good, but maddening all at the same time because of how tight her pants were against her cock. Dani's wet fingers disappeared back in between her thighs again, and Grace listened intently to every little noise the brunette made as she continued what she was doing, fingertips firmly rolling across her aching clit. 

_"Grace..."_ Dani moaned, and it sent liquid heat shooting through Grace's veins, tearing through her entire body and a pleasant chill up her spine as she grinded more firmly into Dani. _"Please."_ That needy voice didn't need to be questioned, Grace just somehow **knows** what Dani needs. Wants. Moving her hand off the bed, she slipped it in between Dani's stomach and the mattress, fingers grazing down her stomach and over Dani's hand in between her thighs. Grace gently pressed her fingers down over Dani's, inhaling at the heated wetness coating her fingers too and slipped her middle finger in between Dani's to stroke the throbbing clit. There was a small, strangled _'oh!'_ from Dani as the brunette rolled her hips into Grace's hand and her own hand moved out of the way, clutching at the pillow under her head. Grace slowly, but firmly rubbed her fingers against the bundle of nerves with no sign of ever stopping and she relished in the constant trembles tearing through the brunette's body. Noticing the desperation for release in the bucking hips against her hand, Grace gladly picked up the pace. The unnatural strength with Grace's augmentations was enough to provide the friction Dani needed, and it didn't take long before Dani's body went rigid, hips jolting and jumping as she shuddered hard when she came on Grace's fingers. 

_Fuck,_ Grace thinks again as her eyes fluttered shut. She's never been so damn turned on in her entire life. Her fingers kept stroking gently against Dani's clit, dragging her orgasm out as long she could till Dani calmed and stopped moving, breathing heavily and sucking in as much air she could to catch her breath again. Gently, Grace moved her hand out from between Dani's thighs and laid it against the bed, fingers wet and she had an urge to put them into her own mouth for a taste. But she's too distracted, listening to the change in Dani's breathing pattern and when the brunette shifted her body, moving to turn underneath Grace till she's laying on her back and discarded the shorts from around her thighs, lost somewhere in the mess of rumpled bed sheets. Her breath catches at what she saw in brown eyes, a blazing inferno of desire and affection. All for Grace. 

She didn't realize how roughly she exhaled right over Dani's lips when smaller hands slid up Grace's arms, gripping gently on biceps along the way up to her neck, undoubtedly she could feel the pounding heartbeats along Grace's neck. She didn't really think fingers threading through her hair and nails lightly scraping along scalp could feel so fucking amazing till Dani tangled her fingers in the messy blonde hair and pulled her head down into a kiss. It wasn't just a simple kiss, it was filled with fervent passion, tongues slipping into each other's mouths and stroking against one other. Dani's lips felt so soft, and she tasted so good, too. The reminder of how hard she is kicks in when Dani suckled onto her tongue in the kiss, making her cock twitch and throb painfully again. _It's such a filthy thought... to want that mouth on her._ They both were breathless when the kiss broke off, and Dani stared up into blue eyes. Grace was panting very lightly as she rested her forehead against Dani's, and her stomach clenched in anticipation when she feels Dani's hands leave her hair and trail down over her collarbones, chest and down to the waistband of Grace's jeans. Tilting her head back ever so slightly, she notes the questioning look in Dani's eyes as her fingers begin to tug at the button and undoing it. 

"I'm yours," It was such a breathy whisper as Grace answered, and lightly brushed lips over Dani's. 

With a new boost of confidence with Grace's approval, Dani's fingers undid the zipper too and slid a hand down underneath jeans and the boxer briefs. A sudden soft gasp from Grace seemed to spur Dani on, evident by how Dani drew her own bottom lip in between her teeth while her fingers slid over the throbbing length. Fingers and palm wrapped around her cock, and Grace shuddered, her own hands clutching on the bedsheets by either sides of Dani and thrust her hips down into the warm hand. It felt a thousand times better than her own hand, so fucking good that she could come with a few firm strokes. Grace didn't feel one bit shy when Dani looked down to watch her own hand pulling her cock free from it's constricting prison. As matter of fact, it turns her on even more. She could tell Dani was affected by how big she was, no bigger than ten inches and thick. She could hear Dani's heartbeats picking up too, merely by just the sight of it. Grace nearly groaned in protest when Dani released her cock, to push her jeans and boxer briefs down more. Grace then moved her knees, in between Dani's, nudging them apart to settle in between them. To get closer. Satisfied with the shift in position, Dani wrapped both of her hands around the throbbing length and slowly stroked them up and down, with little squeezes in between. Making Grace's hips jerk forward.

"Fuck. _Dani..._ " Grace groaned, hips slowly moving back and forth, thrusting into Dani's hands. When she didn't think it could get any better, she stiffened for a moment when Dani pressed her cock against the wetness in between her thighs and her jaw clenched when the tip of her length stroked against her clit. Dani moved a hand up to grip at Grace's jaw, gently urging her to look at her. Blue eyes flit up to gaze intently into brown, hips still slowly rocking and constantly rubbing the tip and the underside of her cock against the wet slit and over Dani's clit. The hitch in Dani's breath told Grace that it felt just as amazing for her, and it's making her arousal skyrocket again. Grace can't help but wonder about the details in the dream Dani had about her, what she was doing to her. 

Dani's hand on her jaw moved to wrap around the back of Grace's neck, and she moved her head down at the same time Dani pulled her down, crushing their lips together again into another kiss. Grace shuddered faintly when Dani darted her tongue out along her bottom lip, effectively distracting her momentarily from Dani's hand positioning her cock at her entrance. She only noticed when she pushed her hips forward, and gasped at the euphoric sensation of her cock's tip sliding inside. _She's so tight._ She took the brunette's comfort in consideration when she kept pushing her hips down, slowly sliding inch after inch, and watching carefully for any signs of discomfort or pain. She doesn't know if this is Dani's first time, or not. But either way, Dani was intent on getting all of Grace inside her, evident by how her hand that was on her cock moved to grip on Grace's hip and pulled. _God, she's.... really, **really** tight, _Grace manages to think before her mind is tossed in a mess. She could smell Dani's arousal too, and it's intoxicating her even more. Her hands had a deathgrip on the sheets, and she exhaled roughly when the entire length was buried inside Dani. 

Dani, on the other hand, has never felt so filled with such perfection. Like they were meant to be fitted together. She exhaled out a moan at the same time Grace did, and gripped tighter on her hip. She felt even more safe when Grace leaned down, leaning on forearms and chest pressed against Dani's and thrust her hips ever so gently into her. She could feel Grace's uneven breathing against her neck when she buried her face in it, pressing soft kisses along the length of it. Sensing it was okay to start moving, Grace eased her hips back till only the tip was still inside Dani and pushed forward again, slowly. The delicious motion made them both sigh, and groan together. Grace had to bite back a whimper of her own as her hands clenched onto the pillow, setting a slow and constant pace, pulling out and then back in repeatedly. The urge to pound into her was overwhelming, but her love for Dani helped her refrain from doing so, until she gets the say to do so. 

It only took a couple of long strokes till she felt Dani's walls convulse and clench tightly around her length, _she was coming again already_ and Grace seriously felt like she was in heaven. Especially with the ragged noises Dani were making, along with that little cry. Surprisingly she managed not to come right then too, but that's because she wanted to bring Dani to as many climaxes she could give her before she shatters. It helps having a very high stamina too as an augment. Although she had forgotten all about that reality of becoming an augment, she felt **entirely human** again. Dani, _only Dani,_ would make her feel that way. Like she's alive again. 

Yet another chill shot up and down her spine when Dani's hands clutched onto her, one gripping tightly on her blonde hair and the other hand sliding down from Grace's hip to grip onto her ass tightly. That was another turn-on Grace discovered, having Dani grab onto her ass and it made her thrust a little harder into the brunette with a faint grunt, drowned out by the sharp gasp from Dani. Just when Grace was slowly pulling back for another long stroke, she shivered at the sensation of Dani's hot breath against her ear and her cock throbbed when she hears the words being whispered breathlessly in a raw tone, _"H-harder... please..."_ And with that confirmation, Grace slammed her hips back into Dani and relished how Dani's walls clenched onto her again. Dani wrapped a leg around Grace's and rocked her hips up into hers firmly, clit rubbing against Grace's pubic bone and sending a violent shudder through the smaller body. Soon enough, Grace had set a faster pace, giving long and hard strokes into Dani, close to the point of pounding into her with abandon. 

She's driven on by the loud noises and cries of approval from Dani, along with the squeezes of Dani's hand on her ass and the way Dani's hips raised up to meet with hers in sync. She could feel pressure building in her lower abdomen, knowing she's getting close to her own climax, but she holds it off as long she can. This is for Dani, this is about Dani. She wants to deliver Dani into sweet oblivion first. Ragged panting and grunts also filled the room, with faint sounds of skin slapping against skin as Grace continues to drive into her fervently. Wanting to feel more of Dani, Grace moved an arm and slid her hand up along Dani's side, pushing the woman's shirt up to reveal her breasts and leaned her head down till her mouth wrapped around a nipple to suckle and lightly nip as her hand palmed at the other breast, squeezing as her hips continued with the long and powerful thrusts. Bringing Dani to yet another climax, much harder than the last. As Dani's body arched and convulsed, Grace doesn't miss the heated whisper against the top of her head, _"Don't stop--!"_ That was more than enough to spur Grace on, till she was relentlessly pounding into the slick heat and bit down lightly on the nipple in her mouth. 

And another climax, much more intense than the last.

Shaking, and trembling, Dani pulled on Grace's hair with urgency for the blonde to look up at her. Grace took in the sight of the complete rawness in the brown eyes, the flushed face with a light layer of sweat covering it and her upper torso. _"On your back, now."_ Oh, that made her cock throb inside Dani. Yet another turn-on, having Dani bark orders at her. As much she didn't really want to pull out of the wonderful heat in between Dani's thighs, Grace happily obliged anyway and laid on her back next to Dani. She watched intently as Dani moved to straddle over her, licking her lips and placing her hands on Grace's chest, positioning herself over Grace's cock. Once the tip was back inside again, Dani slammed her hips down, making Grace breathe out sharply and jerked her hips up from being engulfed in Dani's heat again. Blue eyes fell away from Dani's face, wanting to watch her length slide back inside and she groaned loudly as Dani lifted her hips once more, just to slam back down. And again, _and again._ The sight of her cock sliding inside Dani was so fucking hot, and it gave her another shove, dangerously closer to her own climax. She inhaled, then exhaled sharply when Dani moved a hand to grab Grace's jaw, pushing her head back on the pillow so she could look directly into brown eyes again and Grace couldn't help but moan as she gripped onto Dani's thighs. She could feel them squeeze against her waist as Dani rode her incredibly stiff length relentlessly. 

The pressure was unbearable in her lower abdomen now, she wanted to come so badly and it's as if Dani could sense it, by how she slammed her hips down one last time before grinding back and forth with Grace's cock inside her still. Grace gasped loudly as she shut her eyes, muttering incoherent words loudly and bucked her hips up into Dani's. When she opened her eyes again, panting so raggedly, brown eyes were intently staring down at her face. Features contorted into pleasure, but also determination. _"Come for me, Grace."_ She husked at the blonde, as she kept up with the firm grinding.

That was it for Grace. Her mind shattered in all directions, and blinding white light came behind eyes squeezed shut. She let out a loud cry as she tensed, and shuddered violently as she came inside Dani. She could feel walls becoming so tight around her twitching cock, and convulsing. Dani was coming with her, and that was more than enough for Grace to completely empty herself out inside the brunette. 

After what seemed to be a few long moments, Grace was slowly coming back down to earth along with the rest of her senses and she felt Dani lay down on top of her, still breathing rather heavily with her till they managed to catch their breath again. They could feel the faint twitches in their muscles against each other in their afterglow. Grace's heart swelled so intensely when she felt Dani peppering soft kisses along her jaw, and face and then lastly, her lips. Slowly drawing her into a languid kiss, savouring the sensation of their tongues dancing together. When the kiss eventually broke off, the words Dani whispered against Grace's lips almost made her want to cry. Because they were so emotional, and described perfectly what Grace feels with Dani.

_"That is what I dreamt about... you letting yourself go, and being alive again with me."_

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suggested that I should add another chapter, and I'm genuinely surprised at the feedback I got, along with the kudos. All I can say is thank you very much, it made my day. I do have an idea for an AU in mind, and I will try my best to get started on it as soon I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, there's going to be more of that hot explicit stuff, you've been warned again.

Last night was intense. Not only Dani had one of the wettest dreams she's ever had in her entire life, Grace caught her in the act and proceeded to blow her mind into a toe-curling ecstasy. _Which turned out to be so much better than what she dreamt about._ They had been up for the majority of the night, giving in to their ravenous hunger for each other, even after a shower together. Dani could still feel the effects, throbbing dully once and then in between her thighs, causing her to clench them together and squirm every time the vivid images replayed in her mind. She was awake before Grace, for once. The brunette couldn't resist watching Grace sleep, head propped up on her palm as she laid on her side and brown eyes wandered over the half exposed body of the sleeping woman next to her. She didn't know what it was like to be truly content, till she was watching Grace's chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Grace wasn't having a nightmare, nor was there a single expression of discontentment marring the handsome features. This was exactly what Dani wanted for her protector, to be at complete peace and not locking her emotions out. Like last night, when Grace's face contorted in pure ecstasy and let herself go completely. 

Biting down on her own bottom lip and chewing on it gently, Dani's gaze wandered from Grace's sleeping face and raking over all the little details, especially looking past the white lines from Grace's augmentation. The slow movement in Grace's throat and chest from the steady breathing, the taut nipples and down lower... _dios mio,_ Grace had the best physique she's ever seen on a woman. All the muscles. In the lean arms, and the abs that would clench whenever Dani touched her. Unable to hold back, Dani moved her free hand up to lightly trace fingertips over the abdomen muscles and delightfully watch them twitch the slightest in reaction to her touch. Her fingertips kept trailing lower towards her navel, and past it, along the slim waist before veering to a hip. Brown eyes were no longer looking at the exposed torso, they were fixed on that bulge visible against the light sheet covering it. Another throb in between Dani's thighs as her mind replays the previous night. How Grace would fill her up so good. It wasn't her first time having sex, actually. There's only been one man before Grace, and he wasn't as big Grace is. He was a decent lover, did make her come at least twice... but- _mierda,_ Grace was insatiable last night. Kept making her come again, and again. Nearly made her pass out at a point from coming so damn hard, she'd swear her soul left her body for a moment.

It didn't take her much to figure out Grace was intersex, and unlike the phobics in this world, Dani found Grace even more attractive. All she saw was the blonde being unique in her own way, and she wasn't disgusted at all. It's not in Dani Ramos' nature to be repulsed by transgenders, intersexes, and people that were different. They were still people in her eyes, human beings and they deserved as much respect any normal person does. Her attraction to Grace wasn't just physical either, it goes much deeper than that. Grace was sent back to protect her, and she saved her. The way Grace looked at her makes her heart flutter, and butterflies in her stomach. Always such an affectionate gaze, or longing. Then Grace's personality, it was so unique and easy to admire. _She has fallen in love with everything that's Grace Harper, she couldn't deny it. Didn't want to._ It did frighten her at first, experiencing an attraction and an emotion on such an intense level. Because she was afraid of being rejected, and heartbroken. It was something she's never felt before either. She thought she was in love with her ex-boyfriend, but after meeting Grace and falling head over heels for her... she knew **this** thing between her and Grace is indescribable. Even though it had been revealed to her, that Grace knew her in the future as the Commander of humanity's Resistance... it only validated what Grace felt for her was real. 

Her mind wouldn't let up on the memories from the previous night, steadily driving her arousal to the point where she could no longer resist and shifted till she was straddling over Grace's legs. Holding herself up on her hand braced against the bed next to Grace, her lips pressed against Grace's abdomen and slowly trailed kisses across the muscles, going lower. Dani didn't do oral often with her ex-boyfriend, but she was tempted to wrap her tongue and mouth around Grace. Just to get a reaction out of the blonde, and mostly to make her feel good. She really wants to return the favor to Grace, for last night. Dani's other hand was laid against Grace's thigh over the sheet, gently gripping with the intention to pull the sheet down. But she's suddenly stopped by the feeling of Grace's hand brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. Dani's heart jumped so hard, and her eyes flit up to find blue watching her intently. It made the heat in between her thighs throb even more, and Dani gave a small smile that was warm, but also shy. " _Buenos días_ , Grace." She murmured, and her heart stuttered again when Grace returned a smile of her own. It was lopsided, but full of mirth. 

_"Good morning to you too,"_ Dani could hear the effects of Grace's slumber still lingering in the blonde's voice. That smile was so damn cute, Dani moved up till they were eye to eye and dipped her head to claim Grace's lips into a kiss. She breathed in sharply when Grace's hands moved to lay on Dani's lower back, pushing her down on top of her and she was suddenly aware of how hard Grace is again. She figured Grace must've desired for Dani to wrap her mouth around her just as much. But they both were content with being like this for the moment, bare chest against bare chest and Grace's hands slowly stroking along Dani's bare back. 

When the kiss slowly broke off, Dani caught Grace's bottom lip in between her teeth and suckled on it, reveling in the soft moan the blonde gave. She then released Grace's lip with a smile, dipping her head till her nose brushed along Grace's jaw and going down till her lips latched onto a spot just below Grace's jaw to suck fervently. She could tell Grace enjoyed it more than expected, by how the larger hands slid down to grab onto Dani's ass with a firm squeeze and rolled her hips up into Dani's. She wished there wasn't a damn sheet in between them when Grace's throbbing length grinded against her. Just when her temptation drives her to move a hand down, to move the sheet out of the way, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. She heard Grace groan in protest, and almost giggled when she pulled back to catch annoyance shooting across the blonde's features.

_"You loverbirds awake yet?"_ Sarah's gravelly voice called out from the other side of the locked door. It shouldn't be a surprise Sarah had noticed the tension between her and Grace. All the little gestures, and the way Grace would stare longingly at Dani. 

With her hands planted against Grace's stomach, Dani pushed herself up to sit upright. It's then she could feel the pressure of Grace's cock pushing against her core, and she wanted nothing more than to firmly grind down on it. But she doesn't. She just turns her head to the side and calls back out, "Yeah, what is it, Sarah?" Her skin jumped pleasantly under the touch of Grace's hands gripping onto Dani's hips, thumbs stroking over hipbones. She could feel the blue gaze fixated on her, and it sent a chill up her spine. She could feel the ripple of muscles in Grace's abs under her hands, too. 

_"I'm heading out to meet with an old friend, I'll be back tomorrow morning. I got some more groceries earlier, so help yourself to them. You kids better behave yourselves,"_ Dani blushed a little, because she could literally hear the smirk in Sarah's tone before the old woman walked off. 

When Dani looked back at Grace, it felt as if her heart was being clenched so pleasantly. Caused by the look in the blue eyes. Lust, _desire,_ and **affection** mashed up together in this one intense stare. A vivid image danced across her mind's eye, just imagining Grace surging forward and pushing her down on her back, before sliding inside her and fucking her to their heart's content. Her thighs clenched at the delightful mental picture, squeezing against Grace's waist and she subconsciously curled her fingers against Grace's stomach lightly. However, before either of them could do anything else, they were interrupted by a deep rumble in Grace's stomach, and the blonde's lips curled into this sheepish smile that made Dani chuckle. They probably should eat breakfast soon. Moving a hand from Grace's stomach, Dani cradled Grace's jaw and lightly stroked her thumb along Grace's bottom lip, "I'll go cook us something."

Only reason Dani's breath suddenly caught in her throat is because of how Grace drew Dani's thumb into her mouth and sucked on it, blue eyes staring into brown. It was a silent message that can be understood between them: _'I really want your mouth on me.'_ As tempted Dani truly was, to move down lower and just take Grace in her mouth, she knew that Grace needed to eat something soon. Grace's hunger wasn't like hers and Sarah's, she needed to eat twice as much they did. Dani suddenly was in a teasing mood as well, wanting to see how far she could push Grace by pushing all the right buttons. That's how much of an effect Grace has on her. Drawing in a deep breath, Dani smirked at the blonde and pulled her hand away before climbing off of Grace. "We need to eat, _mi amor._ I need to do few other things, too. But after I'm done, I promise I'm all yours." 

By the way Grace squeezed onto Dani's thigh before the brunette climbed off, she could tell Grace was tempted to pull her back down in bed. Instead, Grace just sighed out and watched the other woman intently as Dani went about pulling out a pair of comfortable shorts, tank top and underwear to slip in. Dani almost wished she hadn't turned back towards the bed to look over at Grace, because she had caught the blonde still staring at her with that glint in her eyes and one of her hands was slipping underneath the sheets to touch herself. They had switched places, and now Dani understood _exactly_ what Grace must've felt when she walked in on her last night. It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist. Dani's tongue darted out to wetten her lips, gaze fixed on the subtle movement of Grace's hand under the sheets. 

Drawn in like she was under a spell, Dani walked back over to the bed and leaned over the blonde. One hand on the pillow next to Grace's head, and fingers of the other lightly grazing over Grace's abs. Dani's intention was to claim Grace's lips into another kiss, but the blonde had beaten her to it. Her breath hitched when Grace lifted her free hand to thread through Dani's thick brown hair and gripped onto it, pulling her down for a bruising kiss. A powerful surge of arousal shook through Dani's body again when Grace pulled her other hand out from under the sheets, grabbing Dani's hand on her stomach and moved it lower to cup her cock with it. Grace was the first to break off the kiss, and gave a soft bite to Dani's bottom lip before whispering fervently against those plump lips, _"You drive me crazy."_

Dani breathed out a chuckle and squeezed the hard length, making Grace groan in this needy way. It was a rare sound, and it drove Dani absolutely nuts. Just like how Grace dipped her head down to latch her mouth onto the top of a breast above the tank top collar and sucked hard enough, not letting up till she's certain a mark is left. Eyes fluttered shut as Dani tilted her head back, giving more access to the wandering lips going up her throat, peppering kisses. "Grace... if you don't behave now, we're going to miss out on breakfast and you'll be hungry enough to eat a whole horse later. I doubt we have that much groceries." A shiver shook her spine when she felt Grace smirk against her neck and mumbled huskily, _"Maybe I have something else in mind for breakfast... and lunch."_

_\-------_

It was an extremely difficult task to pry herself out of Grace's grip, and the merciless teasing. But Dani eventually managed to convince the blonde to let her get started on breakfast. She almost felt bad when Grace gave her the look of a sad puppy, pouting as she watched Dani leave the room. It was truly something though, to see a big change in Grace compared to the last few weeks. Going from being disconnected from her emotions, back to the human being driven by passionate needs and wants that she should be. Deserves to be. Guess all it takes is a Dani Ramos baring herself to her in the most of intimate ways, and letting her get even closer. 

An old, catchy tune was playing on the radio as Dani busied herself about the kitchen, gathering the needed ingredients for pancakes and omelette. It was one of Dani's favorites, she'd remember dancing to it when she went out clubbing with a friend on that one weekend after graduation. She couldn't resist moving her hips to the beats, and singing along with the mesmerizing female voice on the radio as she started mixing the pancake in a batter bowl. 

_I'm mesmerized in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze_   
_Your kisses make my skin feel weak_

Dani's lips curled into a smile as the first thought that came to mind was Grace. This song was the perfect one to describe how Dani felt about the tall, attractive blonde. Especially after last night... and this morning. It just makes her heartbeats quicken. 

_I'm always melting in your heat_   
_Then I soar like a bird in the wind_   
_Oh, I glide like I'm flying through heaven_

Once she was done with the mix, she moved about again to search through cabinets for the pots and pans. When she found the frying pan, she put it on the stove and cranked the heat up. 

_Mi amore, don't you know_   
_My love, I want you so_   
_Sugar, you make my soul complete_   
_Rapture tastes so sweet_

Dani hummed along with the song, easily losing herself into the hypnotizing bass and beats. Somewhere in her mind, she wondered if Grace would ever be willing to dance with her sometime. But of course, Dani knows she would probably try to protest, and insist that she only knows how to fight things. Smash heads into the wall, and all that makes her comfortable than dancing ever could. But Dani being Dani, she could convince Grace to let her teach her how to dance. After all, you just got to feel it in the music and dancing with the person you love makes it all so much easier. So much intimate, too. Speaking of Grace though, Dani had been so lost in the song that she didn't notice the blonde coming in the kitchen and only noticed when Grace was pressed up against her from behind. A bit startled at first, it doesn't take the brunette long to relax and melt in the warmth of her tall lover and smiled in pure mirth, leaning back into her. Smaller hands found their way to Grace's resting on her hips.

The movement of Dani's hips continued on to the beats, intentionally pushing back up into Grace and her smile softened into a smirk when she felt Grace's grip on her hips tighten. Wonder how long the blonde's been watching Dani, hmm? The brunette turned her head just in time to feel Grace's breath against her neck, when the blonde buried her face into it and inhaled softly. She really does like Dani's scent. Her nose brushed along Grace's jaw, before lips touched it too and Dani sang again with a low timbre. A hand moving off of Grace's to reach up and back, laying it along the other side of Grace's face. 

Somebody's definitely still affected from earlier, Dani could feel the hard bulge pressing into her behind and she certainly didn't miss the subtle grind of Grace's hips into her. The thing she loved about their huge height difference is how Grace could easily wrap herself around Dani, engulfing her and shield her with her entire body. Like right now, Grace moved an arm to wrap around Dani's midsection below her breasts, and her front was blanketing her entire back, locking her into a warm embrace. It always made her feel so safe. Although Dani notices Grace's other hand slipping underneath the bottom of her tank top, fingers grazing skin and making her shiver faintly from the contact. Those fingers then inched towards the waistband of Dani's shorts, the intention clear. Fingertips made it past the waistband, dipping even lower and Dani inhaled softly. She was really tempted to let Grace keep going, but she knew she needed to pay attention to the stove and get started on cooking. 

So she reluctantly caught Grace's wrist, tugging fingers out of her shorts and gave a breathy chuckle in reaction to the groan she could hear and feel Grace exhale into her neck. Untangling herself from the strong embrace, _as much she really didn't want to,_ Dani moved to turn and face the blonde with a smile. She took a moment to take in the attire Grace had chosen to go with, a pair of gym shorts and loose tank top. Grace's hair was still messy as usual. The blonde looked comfortable, and more... relaxed. And Dani couldn't find anymore satisfaction than that. Grace just pouted, but her blue eyes were incredibly bright as they intently gazed back into Dani's. Reaching a hand up, Dani caressed the side of Grace's face and lightly tapped at her lips, "Aw, don't start, _cariño_. We've got the house and day all to ourselves." Moving her hand from Grace's lips, she gripped on the back of Grace's neck at the same time she leaned up for a kiss. It's another thing Dani doesn't think she'll ever get tired of, Grace wrapping her arms around her waist and picking the smaller body up into hers as they became lost into the languid kiss. Dani had to fight the urge to grind her front into Grace, because this woman just keeps arousing her to no end, no matter what she does. 

Grace did behave this time, and set Dani back down on her feet after the kiss slowly broke off. 

"Would you like to help me make pancakes? It's really easy, I'll show you how to do the first one and you can do the rest. I'll make the omelette." Dani asked softly as she pulled away from the blonde, and picked up the batter bowl before moving back to the stove. Grace gave this small, but incredibly cute and happy smile along with a nod. After Dani did the first one, she let Grace take over and turns out the blonde was a natural at it. Made these perfect sized pancakes and just the right fluffiness to them. But then again... that's a thing of Grace's. She has a talent in memorizing every little detail and instruction, so she could execute them perfectly.

Not long after, they were seated at the kitchen table with their plates. Grace's fluffy pancakes, and one of Dani's infamous omelette recipe passed on to her from her mother. Dani was taking her time, savouring every bite like she'd never get the chance to have this again. An old haunt lingering in the back of her head, maybe. Having became used to moving from motel to motel, eating fast food or take-outs. Grace, on the other hand, had already gone through half of her plate. She was wolfing down the food so hungrily like it'd jump up, and run away. Dani made a small amused noise and raised a brow, before moving her free hand to grip Grace's forearm with a chuckle. "Go easy, Grace. You shouldn't eat too fast, it's not good for you." Grace paused, blue eyes flitting up to Dani and her lips curled into this small apologetic smile. There was a bit of maple syrup at the corner of Grace's mouth. _"Sorry, I'm used to it. In the future... we never had time to enjoy what we're eating. We always had to eat fast, before we had to move again when the alarm went off."_ Dani felt an ache in her heart as she listened to Grace, but it's also because of the sad look that passed by in blue eyes. But it doesn't last long, before Grace's eyes lit up when they looked back at Dani and the blonde gave a grin, _"Plus, this is the best food I've ever eaten. You're amazing."_

The more Dani heard about Grace's future, the more determined she became to give the blonde a better life in the present time. _This would be what the Commander version of me would want for her,_ she thought to herself. She then lifted her hand up from Grace's forearm to wipe away the maple syrup from Grace's cheek near her mouth. " _Si,_ I know I'm amazing," Dani quipped with another smile, and she relished the way Grace gave a small amused laugh in response. It was so pure. They continued eating the rest of their breakfast, and this time, Grace did take it slow. Realizing Dani had a point, they didn't have to worry about another machine being on their asses again. This was their time to savour life, and every moment it had to offer.

When they finished up, Dani showed Grace how to work the dishwasher once the blonde finishes loading it up, knowing well Grace would rather help out than let Dani do everything. It gave the brunette an opportunity to gather the blankets from their bed, along with their dirty laundry to toss in the washer. After Dani started up the washer, she caught a glimpse of some shelves off to the right, that had various of old board games. "Hm, that could be fun." She mused softly, before reaching up for them on the highest shelf on tiptoes. It turned out to be a bit of a struggle since she's so damn short, but luckily Grace had came around to see what she's up to. Grace laid a hand on Dani's lower back, letting her know she's behind her and reached up for the board games, pulling them down for Dani. Blue eyes curiously flit across the boxes and raised a brow in question. "They're board games, very old. I'm surprised Sarah has something like this." Dani chuckled gently and took one of the boxes, before grinning at Grace. "Let's play this one first." It was monopoly, one of the oldest and popular board games that Dani knew of. She never really had the time to play other board games with her _familia._ Sometimes they'd play cards, but that was about it.

The other two they found were scattergories and pictionary. After two rounds of monopoly, which Grace found a simple pleasure in and actually won both rounds due to beginninger's luck as Dani would say, Grace had the choice for the next game which was pictionary. Grace had far too much fun with that one as well, and they ended up laughing too hard at each other's artistic skills. It was something Dani would never forget, watching Grace turn into this overgrown child filled with excitement and curiosity. It made her appear more, and _more_ human and it's like the reality of Grace being augmented just... vanished. 

\---------

It was late in the afternoon when Dani and Grace found themselves curled up together on the sofa in the living room. Dani had already loaded the wash loads in the dryer by then, and just left them there till later. She was far too comfortable to move from Grace's side, her smaller form pressed up against Grace's side and her head was resting on the blonde's shoulder, a hand resting on Grace's stomach. Sarah actually had a VCR and a bunch of old movies on VHS tapes. They'd already watched an action movie, _Die Hard,_ which was Grace's first choice of course. They had discovered that Sarah had an odd, but interesting taste in her choices of movies. Especially when one of them was _Miss Congeniality,_ which was the one that's currently playing at the moment. Dani's choice. Grace didn't seem to be amused at first, but the further they got into the movie, the blonde eventually found it humorous and interesting. Dani kept smiling each time Grace laughed at the antics of Sandra Bullock's character. Who, amusingly enough, had the same name as the blonde.

_"Her attitude does remind me of Sarah somewhat."_ Grace had commented at a point, and grinned when Dani cracked up at the thought of it. Yeah, Sandra's Grace does have the grumpiness, and the whole 'I hate people' deal down. But if Sarah was as clumsy? Now that's a hilarious mental picture. "You know Sarah would rather blow herself up than to wear a dress, too." Dani murmured, still giggling at the mental pictures and Grace snorted in amusement. _"Probably."_ Dani couldn't help but think though, what Sarah must've been like before she endured the hell of battling Skynet's terminators. Sarah did bring it up once in passing during their casual conversations in the past, that she used to be a waitress. Dani's heart did ache for Sarah too, just knowing that her little 'perfect' normal life was also brutally ripped away from her. She couldn't be anymore relieved they managed to destroy Legion's birth, and it's entire existence. No more innocent families, and lives were going to be ripped apart.

When the movie was over with, they switched the television back to the basic cable to watch something else. But neither of them really had any interest in watching most of the shows that were on, they were more so interested in each other at the moment. Didn't take long for that desire from earlier this morning to return, especially when Grace had an arm curled around the back of Dani's neck, forearm draping over Dani's shoulder and her hand was dipping down the front of Dani's tank top. Fingertips were casually stroking skin till Grace slid her hand down further and cupped a breast, making Dani inhale softly and shiver lightly. Grace wasn't even looking at the television anymore, blue eyes were on Dani's face, watching the slightest of reactions with avid interest. Subconsciously, the brunette shifted even closer till she was pressed flush against Grace's side. Fingers of her hand on Grace's stomach curled, lazily gripping on the loose tank top when Grace's fingertips flicked at Dani's hardened nipple all just to draw more reactions out of the brunette. Which she certainly succeeded, Dani lightly bit on her own bottom lip before exhaling a sigh and slid her hand down Grace's stomach to grip the bulge. 

A soft groan slipped past Grace's lips as they pressed against Dani's temple, and she closed her palm around her lover's breast in reaction, groping. The previous night, and this morning was repeating in Dani's mind again, and making the slick heat in between her thighs intensify. Brown eyes fluttered shut as Dani tilted her head in the opposite way, feeling Grace's lips brushing down the side of her face and to her neck where she gave a few open-mouth kisses. With her mind falling back into that heated haze yet again, Dani begun to squeeze and grope Grace through her gym shorts, and was delighted with how hard Grace was quickly becoming. She certainly didn't forget that one thing she had wanted to do this morning, and moved to pull away from Grace, ignoring the noise of protest from the blonde. 

Dani only got up from the couch to move and turn, facing Grace as she stood in front of the blonde. It's always going to drive Dani up the wall every time Grace looks at her like how she's right now, blue eyes intently flitting around Dani's features and down the brunette's body, appreciating the curves and the natural beauty. With a curl of the brunette's lips into a soft but teasing smile, Dani pulled her tank top up and over her head. Grace's eyes darkened in desire and lust, left slightly breathless from the view of the brunette's exposed torso. After the tank top fell from Dani's hand, she leaned down with her hands planting on Grace's thighs and head dipping to brush her lips against the blonde's lips, peppering soft kisses against them. She then pushed Grace's thighs further apart as she lowered herself down to her knees on the floor in between them.

She noticed how Grace's breath caught momentarily in her throat, and gave a small but coy smirk as she massaged the blonde's thighs near where her bulge is. Dani kept her gaze locked with the blue eyes, hands moving up higher to hook fingers in the waistband of the shorts and tugged them down. She didn't doubt Grace's heart was pounding wildly, and she could tell by how Grace swallowed hard while lifting her hips up to make it easier for Dani to yank her shorts down. Dani wasn't even surprised to find that Grace opted to go without any boxer briefs, probably felt more comfortable and free for her. Dani already could tell when she was groping Grace moments ago.

Grace was so hard that her cock stood at it's full length, and smacked against her abdomen when it was released. Another surge of intense arousal throbbed in between Dani's thighs just by the sight of it, and suddenly wanted it back inside her. But she was determined to do that one thing she wanted to earlier, so she tugged Grace's shorts down further and took them off, getting them out of the way. She just loves the effect she has on Grace, it was showing clearly through the way Grace kept watching her intently and inhaled sharply when Dani leaned down to press an open-mouth kiss to Grace's inner thigh. She could see Grace's hands clenching on the edge of the sofa cushion, and felt the blonde's thigh muscle tighten against her lips. With a faint smile in delight at Grace's reaction, Dani boldly moved her mouth up and flattened her tongue against the underside of Grace's cock, firmly stroking up along it from the base to the tip. 

She heard a profanity being muttered under Grace's breath at the same time Grace rocked her hips up, into that teasing tongue and groaned wantonly. It only motivated Dani further, prompting her to wrap a hand around the throbbing length and pulled back while she slowly pumped it with a firm grip. It was so maddening by this point, just watching Grace melt under her ministrations, and give Dani this longing stare. Without breaking eye contact, Dani lowered her mouth to the hard length again and wrapped it around the tip, suckling ever so gently on it. With a louder groan, Grace rolled her head back against the backrest of the sofa and her hands were gripping so tight on the cushion that her knuckles turned white. Growing even more bolder than ever, Dani slowly took a few more inches into her mouth and moaned, savouring the feeling of Grace inside her mouth. Her tongue caressed against the underside firmly as she slowly pushed her head down, and she could only take at least half of the length into her mouth to suck hard, before she had to pull back for a moment. When she repeated the action, making sure to apply enough suction, Grace moved a hand from the cushion and pushed Dani's hair back out of the way so she could see that lovely mouth working her length. 

Grace's fingers gripped onto Dani's hair, gently pushing her down at the same time the brunette begun to bob her head up and down, caressing as much of Grace's cock with her mouth as she possibly could. The entire time, brown eyes never left blue and Dani could only get even more wetter with every little reaction she provoked out of Grace. Especially with that one rare sight where Grace drew her own bottom lip in between her teeth and thrust up into Dani's mouth. As much they wanted Dani to keep going till Grace came in her mouth, the blonde acted on a sudden want and pulled Dani's head back to get her cock out. She then sat up and moved towards the edge of the couch with a soft growl to Dani, _"Stand up."_ That tone, and the growl... it made a shiver shoot down Dani's spine violently and she more than willingly got up on her feet, breathing in sharply when Grace yanked Dani's shorts down, along with her underwear. 

There were two options that played out in Dani's mind, either Grace was going to pull her down on the couch and fuck her so hard till her limit and past it... or--- _oh, there it was._ The second option which Grace went with, once she had Dani's shorts and underwear out of the way. The larger hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her closer till her mouth came in contact with her waist into a firm kiss, before lowering towards the wet heat waiting in between her thighs. The next noise that came out of Dani's mouth was of delighted surprise when Grace delved her tongue in the wet folds, and sought the throbbing clit to manipulate firmly. Dani's hands shot up to grip on Grace's shoulders tightly as she stepped out of her shorts and underwear, kicking them to the side and shuddered as Grace's tongue mercilessly massaged the bundle of nerves. She was certain she heard Grace moan in satisfaction, clearly liking how Dani tasted. 

Dani muttered in spanish, about how extisquite it felt and for Grace to keep going as her nails dug into the blonde's shoulders. Her reaction seemed to spur Grace on, sliding her tongue further down and delving in the wet folds. The blonde's hands were gripping tighter on Dani's thighs too, to hold her into place and ensure she doesn't move away. Dani couldn't control her own body anymore by this point, hips practically bucking into that wonderful tongue on her and whimpered softly as she felt a pressure building rapidly. Grace seemed to sense how close she was, evident by how she repeatedly flicked and circled the tip of her tongue against Dani's clit. 

With the thought of Grace doing this to her, living in the reality of it and merely knowing Grace savoured the taste of her as much Dani did with her, it was more than enough to make her tip over the edge. Her entire body tensed and went rigid, thighs trembling as she cried out breathlessly. Once the intense wave of ecstasy passed, Grace's tongue slowed down and softened in it's motions before the blonde pulled back, licking her own lips and blue eyes turned up to find brown. Dani exhaled roughly, one of her hands easing off of Grace's shoulder and moved to caress the side of the blonde's face affectionately. _"Come here,"_ Fuck, as if Dani hadn't already been turned on by everything that's Grace, the way Grace ordered her with a soft urgency at the same time pulling Dani down to straddle her, it sent her arousal soaring yet again. 

She didn't even have to move down to straddle Grace, the blonde was already lifting her thighs up and pulling her down onto her. With a shaky breath out, Dani moved a hand up from Grace's shoulder and tangled fingers in the blonde hair tightly. Her other hand darted to catch Grace's wrist, effectively stopping her from positioning her cock at her entrance and pulled her hand away. She could hear Grace inhale, and then exhale a growl when Dani purposefully grinded her soaked folds down against the throbbing cock, rubbing them up and down along the underside of it. She was driving Grace up the wall further, she could tell. Just by how Grace wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight against her body, moaning softly as Grace turned her head to bite down at the top of a breast and sucked fervently. Adorning the sun-kissed skin with yet another mark. 

As mind-numbingly wonderful it felt to have her clit rubbing against the throbbing length, Dani could no longer take it anymore and released Grace's wrist, the free hand moving down in between them and grabbing onto Grace's cock at the same time she eased her hips back to get more room. Dani then positioned her cock at the entrance and slid down on her. They both held their breath momentarily as Grace was finally buried deep inside her within one swift thrust of hips to the hilt. Dani almost cried out at how big Grace felt, filling her up and hitting all the right spots. She could feel the deep rumble of an approving sound from Grace against her chest. Grace wrapped her other arm around Dani's torso, hand tangling in the lustrous brown hair and gripped tight as she pulled Dani down onto her cock, at the same time she thrust upwards roughly. 

All Dani could do at this point was hold onto Grace, one hand gripping tightly on the blonde hair and the other hand clawing at Grace's back, leaving red welts as Grace pulled her up and down onto her cock with force, at the same time lifting her hips up to meet Dani's downward thrusts. Neither of them stopped, or even slowed down. They were driven by their deep desires that they've been resisting all morning and afternoon. The fervor increased with each passing minute till Dani was literally trembling, and crying out in unbridled ecstasy. Grace's grip on Dani's hair tightened, before she pulled the brunette's head back with force and revealed more of Dani's neck. Her mouth attacked the neck with hard bites, suckles and bruising kisses - making Dani shudder again. Dani's already came a few times from the intense fucking, but Grace didn't stop. She was lost in her own lust, and determined to turn Dani into a hot, trembling mess.

"G-Grace...! Oh fuck! _**Fuck--**_ _"_ Dani whined and moaned loudly, drawing out a soft growl from the blonde. "P-please... come in me..." It was a broken cry right then, and Grace's hold on her tightened. _"I will.... as soon I'm done making you come."_ Grace's voice was hoarse as she whispered against Dani's breast, before latching her mouth onto the nipple and suckled on it, then biting down on it hard at the same time she slammed her hips upwards into Dani. That response alone, accompanied by the next thrust and the bite made Dani shudder violently and she raked her nails up Grace's back, harsh enough she left few more angry red welts across skin. Grace hissed, and let out another growl, deep and rumbling in her chest, before surging forward and laid Dani on the coffee table. 

With a knee up on the table and her painfully throbbing cock still inside Dani, Grace pulled back to yank her tank top off and threw it off to the side somewhere in the room. Despite breathing so hard, Dani drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed on it as she watched the blonde. Grace's face was as flushed hers is, their bodies covered in light layer of sweat. Lifting her legs up to wrap around Grace's hips, Dani couldn't really feel much in them. They were heavy, and felt like jelly. She knew she wasn't going to be walking properly for a while.

Grace licked her lips as she leaned back down over Dani and braced herself up on a hand against the table next to Dani's head. She moved her hips again. Thrusting into Dani in long and deep strokes, but not as fast she was going moments ago. The brunette couldn't help but moan at the delicious sensation, along with the raw emotion exposed across Grace's features and in the stark blue eyes. Her thighs squeezed around Grace's waist, and she moved a hand up to wrap around Grace's arm next to her head, slowly stroking and squeezing the rippling muscles. Her other hand moved to lay against Grace's collarbone, sliding down and palming at a breast, before taking the nipple in between fingers to twist lightly. It was enough to make Grace inhale sharply, and slammed back inside Dani all the way to the hilt. Blue eyes flit down to her lover's lips, swollen and slightly red from their hungry kisses, her free hand lifting to lay along Dani's jaw and thumb stroking the bottom lip. 

With her eyes still trained on Grace's face, Dani returned the favor the blonde had given her earlier this morning and turned her head the slightest to catch Grace's thumb and sucked it into her mouth. Provoking a smirk to curl the blonde's lips as Dani twirled her tongue around the tip of her thumb in a sensual manner, reminding Grace what it felt like on her cock earlier. It made Grace's cock throb again inside her, and Dani squirmed, her walls clenching down onto her tightly. Grace decided that she needed to come soon, her dick was so fucking hard that it's starting to hurt. But not before she drives Dani to one last climax for the day. Pulling her thumb out of Dani's mouth, she moved the same hand down in between them and used the same thumb to furiously rub the swollen clit. _"Come for me one more time, baby."_ She whispered huskily to the brunette, the tone and the way Grace said it sent another chill attacking Dani's spine. Never would she've thought she'd hear Grace say things like that, or even fuck her the way she does. And she's never been so happy to be on the receiving end of it all.

Her clit was already overly sensitive, and with the sight of Grace above her, and the feeling of her sliding deep inside was more than enough to push Dani into another mind-shattering orgasm. With a loud cry, Dani trembled violently and arched up, her walls wrapping so tight around Grace as they convulsed. Grace breathed in sharply, her other hand gripping tight on the edge of the table as her intense gaze wandered down over Dani's beautiful, sweaty body. Unable to take it anymore, Grace moved her hand from Dani's clit and gripped tight on her hip and begun to thrust into her hard, and fast again - driving into Dani's convulsing cunt deeply each time. The pressure of the much needed release built quickly in her lower abdomen. Her burning gaze wandered again, watching Dani's breasts bounce with each thrust and then moving lower to where her cock was sliding in and out rapidly, slick and glistening with Dani's juices. It was enough to finally shove Grace over the edge. She bellowed as she slammed her hips into Dani's and kept them still, every muscle in her body tensing and her cock pulsated as she came hard inside Dani. 

Dani gasped sharply and cooed to Grace affectionately in spanish, her free hand grabbing onto the side of Grace's face, urging the blonde to look at her. Grace did so, and when their eyes locked, she shuddered. She was still coming inside Dani, hips jerking back and forth brokenly till she was done. Satiated and exhausted, Grace slumped down over Dani, breathing harshly. She still managed to hold most of her weight up on her forearm against the table, worried about hurting Dani under her heavy weight. She buried her face in Dani's neck as her breathing slowed, and pressed soft kisses along the length of Dani's neck. Dani couldn't help but smile, eyes already fluttering shut from exhaustion and lightly stroked Grace's back. 

"I think you broke me, _mi amor._ You're gonna have to help me in the shower." Dani whispered by Grace's ear with a breathy chuckle, and she felt Grace's lips curl into a smirk against her neck. Once Grace had regained her strength, she scooped Dani up in her arms without pulling out and headed upstairs to the bathroom, so they could get cleaned up before curling up in bed together for a well-deserved nap.

On the way up, Grace had confessed something to Dani that made the brunette tear up from the emotion, and happiness, and peppered loving kisses all over Grace's face: _"Because of you, I can easily forget what I turned into in the future. I feel... normal, again. You reminded me what it feels like to be able to laugh freely, breathe without it hurting so much from constant stress, and how to love with everything I have. Thank you, and... I love you, Dani Ramos."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written in anything... especially when it involves smut. Whew. Also, the song mentioned in the fic is "Rapture" by iiO, in case anyone's wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know what y'all thinking.... FINALLY! I get sidetracked easily, and the motivation to write has been iffy. But anyway, this chapter they go on their first date, and enjoy the simpler life together out in town after an EXTREMELY good morning. The next chapter is probably going to be the epilogue, so I can end the fic there. Because the lovely Gmni76 and I may or may not have a Drace AU in the works. Until then, I'll only be adding more to the collection of short drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to someone very special to me, who gave me moral support during one of the worst times in my life and reminded me how to love again. There isn't enough words to say how grateful I am to have met this person and to have them in my life.

_I am short of breath_   
_Standing next to you_   
_I'll be the dangerous ledge_   
_You be the parachute_

_The blue and green below  
_ _Is a masterpiece  
_ _But you are beautiful  
_ _Like I've never seen_

_Go ahead and laugh  
_ _Even if it hurts  
_ _Go ahead and pull the pin  
_ _What if we could risk  
_ _Everything we have  
_ _And just let our walls cave in_

_**"Atlas: Heart** **"** by Sleeping At Last_

* * *

The softest of moans slipped out of Dani's mouth as she stirred in her sleep. Grace's hand had wandered and found it's way underneath the sheets, lightly caressing along Dani's inner thigh while she showered her neck with kisses, alternating between soft and firm. Her hand inched up higher, and fingers pushed in folds that were becoming wet already, drawing Grace's lips up into a small grin. Fingertips stroked against the swollen bundle of nerves and didn't cease till Dani was fully awake. The blonde couldn't resist touching her. Having been thinking about everything that's happened between them over the last two days, and especially yesterday morning, the way Dani woke her up. _It all just came rushing back to her._ She'd woken up before Dani this time, and was captivated by sight of the latina sleeping without a care in the world. It was so surreal, but calming at the same time. She was used to seeing the Commander wake up from a nightmare, face drenched in cold sweat and eyes wild, usually with hatred and anger towards Legion. Some other days, she'd wake up with tears. It always hurt Grace deeply, because she couldn't protect the Commander in her nightmares. 

Building emotions threatened her eyes with tears all by just watching Dani sleep so peacefully, overwhelmed by how the brunette reconnected her with them last two days and at first, it felt like someone yanked the rug right out from under her feet. Then she slowly embraced it, and gave in. The guilt of leaving her Commander still lingers, but she's quick to remind herself this was the same Daniella Ramos, and she finds relief in the thought that she's still with her Commander. 

Her breath trembled in the soft exhalation, blue eyes still dancing over the delicate features and finding delight in Dani's slow reaction to the strokes in between her thighs waking her up. Her heart beat quicker, and harder when the amber eyes eventually came in view. There were specks of light gold she could see in them, and it was the first time she'd noticed that. Then again, she's never been THIS close up to the Commander, let alone being as intimate they are now. Those eyes are mesmerizing, and Grace's lips curled into a bright smile in silent greeting. Dani's amorous stare sent a fluttering sensation in her stomach, and Grace's eyes darkened in desire as she watched the way Dani's lips trembled, breathing out a moan. One of Dani's hands wrapped around Grace's forearm, slowly tightening with each stroke till nails were digging against skin. As Grace dipped her head down, lips barely brushing over Dani's and noses touching lightly, she felt the brunette spread her legs wider and begun to rock up into each stroke, it turned Grace on even more. Especially with how the brunette's breath hitched in between exhales against her lips. Dani lifted her head, wanting to claim her lover's lips into a deep kiss but Grace pulled her head back, mouth quirking into a teasing smile. 

Dani breathed hard, unable to contain noises of her pleasure and slid her free hand up the back of Grace's neck and into the messy blonde locks, gripping tight as she pulled her head down for a hungry kiss. Grace doesn't even get the chance to slide her tongue in the brunette's mouth, hissing softly at the sting of Dani's teeth biting down on her bottom lip and breathed out a moan when Dani sucked on it before releasing it. She was already hard when she'd woken up, but when Dani released her forearm and wrapped that same hand around her cock with a squeeze, it begun to throb painfully as it grew to it's full length. _Dani's hand felt so fucking good wrapped around her, it felt so right... provoking filthy thoughts._ As wonderful Grace's fingers felt on her clit, Dani felt like it wasn't enough. The faster Grace's fingertips stroked against her clit, the hungrier she became. Grace grunted when the warm hand around her cock squeezed again, and began to stroke it, hips instinctively pushing into the warm palm. Just before she could slip her digits inside Dani, and stroke her walls, the brunette released Grace and pressed her hand against Grace's stomach, urging the blonde to lay on her back. Grace gladly obliged, eager to have Dani on top of her, and to feel her all over. Wordlessly, Dani moved over and straddled her lover's hips, breathing in sharply when the throbbing shaft brushed against her swollen clit. 

Grace had to bite back a groan from the wonderful friction, and ground her hips upwards. She relished the soft gasp she heard from Dani, along with the feeling of smaller hands wrapping around her biceps tightly. The brunette moved to sit up, and firmly ground her hips down harder. _It felt so mind-blowing, she could come by just doing this._ But she manages to fight the temptation, wanting to feel Grace deep inside her instead and lifts her hips. Grace breathed hard as she stared back into darkened brown eyes, suddenly seeing every single emotion of the moment swirling in them and undoubtedly mirroring her own. Moving a hand, Dani reached down in between them to grab Grace and positioned her at her soaked entrance without breaking eye contact. Grace's hands gripped tightly on Dani's hips in anticipation for what's to come, craving to feel the tight heat around her again. She held her breath for a moment, before letting it out hard when Dani slowly sank down on her. Grace was so damn big that Dani still had a bit of difficulty getting all of her inside at once. The brunette was only able to sink down halfway, head tilting back with her eyes falling shut and Grace could feel her shudder. 

Steadying her breath, Dani pressed her free hand against the well-defined abs and kept still. She had to pause for a moment, inhaling deeply before finally slamming her hips down with a sharp cry out. Grace's eyes rolled back into her head, and she muttered a loud 'fuck'. 

They didn't ravish each other like they'd been touch-starved this time. Dani had lowered herself down, chest laying flush against Grace's and knees bent by either sides of her hips. Grace's hands were occupied, one stroking along Dani's back before wrapping her arm around the smaller torso and the other hand cradling the back of Dani's neck below her skull while her hard length lazily thrust in and out of her. They were moving together slowly, and savouring the gentle lovemaking. Another low, deep moan rumbled in Grace's chest when Dani's slick walls tightened around her cock as she pushed back inside deeply, and ground into her. She smiles again when she feels Dani's body shake faintly against hers. Dani kept peppering kisses all over her collarbone, neck and the side of her face, making Grace's heart flutter. Dani laid a hand along Grace's jaw, gripping tight as she returned the motion, grinding more firmly downwards. Her moan got muffled in the deep, passionate kiss and shuddered as her swollen clit was rewarded with delicious friction against Grace's pelvis. 

The reaction was so delightful to hear, and feel for Grace, her grip on Dani tightened. Wanting to hear more of those lovely sounds, Grace's hand on the back of her lover's neck slid into the wavy, brown hair to grip tight and pulled, urging her head back to latch her mouth onto the smooth neck. The soft bites, and firm suction along the length of Dani's neck riled the brunette further, and she begun to squeeze more tightly around Grace. Before Grace could lift her hips up, and push into the slick heat harder, a knock on the door interrupted them, Sarah was just checking up on them after having returned home. Grace growled softly in annoyance for the interruption. _Evidently, Sarah has the worst fucking timing._ Dani held her breath momentarily before slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth, preventing her from speaking up. She doesn't want to stop."Let her think we're still sleeping... I want you to fuck me, Grace." Dani whispered hotly right by her ear, and Grace's eyes rolled back into her head. God, she didn't think the woman could get anymore erotic till she spoke like **that.**

Another knock didn't come, so Sarah obviously thought they were asleep and buggered off. _Even though the old woman knows better that Grace did hear her, and just decided to ignore her._

Grace's large and calloused hands slid down Dani's torso, firmly caressing and squeezing till they grabbed onto her ass tight, before she drove her hips up into Dani's and thrust inside her deeply. A sharp yelp was ripped from the brunette, and she bit down on Grace's shoulder, muffling another loud noise. Her hand moved off of Grace's mouth and wrapped tightly around a bicep. Satisfied with the reaction, Grace sat up and pushed forward, laying Dani on her back and trapping the brunette underneath her. As extremely aroused, and desperate she is to make Dani come, she had a sudden urge to _tease_. All just to hear Dani order her to **take her.** Even with Dani's legs wrapping around her waist, heels of her feet pressing down firmly against her ass, she manages to pull out completely and smirked lightly at the small whine of protest from the petite Latina. _Dani feels so empty without Grace inside her._ Supporting her upper body up on a forearm to avoid the risk of hurting the brunette with her heavy weight, Grace moved her other hand up to take Dani's into it and intertwined their fingers. Then does the same with the other hand, and pins them down to the bed above Dani's head.

" _Grace._ " The frustration could be heard in her voice, but she doesn't plead. Though it's noticeable in the brown eyes as they glared up into blue, and Grace's response is a playful smile followed by a soft kiss pressing against her lover's bottom lip. She then firmly rolled her hips down into Dani's, her extremely hard length stroking against the soaked folds and across the swollen clit, making Dani's eyes roll back and drop her head back down on the bed with a rough exhale. "Yes, Dani?" She whispered sweetly against wet, deliciously abused lips and continued to slowly grind into the brunette. All Dani could do was moan breathlessly and buck her hips up into Grace's. Somewhere in the heated mess trampling her brain, Dani knows exactly what Grace is trying to do and it sent a chill violently shaking her spine, and assaulting her nerves non-stop. 

"Sorry, you're going to have to speak up. What is it you want?" Grace whispers again huskily along her jaw, and relished the way Dani's fingers squeezed hers tightly. Could've sworn she heard a soft growl from the brunette, making her grin again. Dani's legs tightened around her waist, and by the faint shudder she felt from the smaller form underneath her, she could tell Dani was getting close to the edge. So, she stops grinding and keeps still, peppering soft kisses along Dani's jaw and down the column of her throat. This time, she definitely heard a noise from Dani and felt it against her chest. However, she did NOT expect Dani to bite down on the crook of her neck. "Jesus fuck, Dani!" Grace gasped in surprise, and groaned as her cock throbbed from the pleasurable pain. She shivered when she felt Dani's tongue soothe over where she bit, and she swears she felt those lips curl into an insufferable smirk against her neck. A taste of her own medicine.

"I said..." Dani begun in an incredibly throaty murmur, "I want you to _fuck me._ " Her nose grazed up along the side of Grace's face, hot breath caressing against skin as she whispers again in her heavy accent, " _Por favor."_

Exhaling roughly, Grace released her hands and pressed a forearm against the bed to hold herself up while her other hand moved in between them, to position herself. But doesn't push in just yet, the tip pressing against the entrance. "Look at me," The simple command was a whisper, and she moved her hand again to grip Dani's chin. "Dani, _look at me._ " When she does, it makes Grace's stomach clench pleasantly. The smoldering lust, mixed with a great deal of deep affection was breathtaking. Finally, Grace pushed back inside with one swift thrust and they both inhaled sharply in unison. Dani's eyes almost fell shut, but the blue eyes above manages to hold her gaze. She released Dani's chin and wrapped her arm around Dani's waist and held her close. She then pulled her hips back slowly, before slamming back inside once. Dani wrapped herself around Grace entirely, arms around her neck and thighs squeezing the toned waist. She fought to hold loud sounds in, and the only way she could do was by hungrily claiming Grace's mouth with her own into a filthy kiss. Tongues exploring one other's mouth and stroking against each other.

Humming appreciatively with a moan into the kiss, Grace threaded her free hand back in the voluminous dark hair and gripped tight as she sat up on her knees, reclining back against her heels and cradled Dani against her. She could feel Dani shudder lightly against her, and with the way her walls squeezed her cock, she could tell Dani was savouring the angle change. Grace's length and girth filled her up and stretched her so good, and the tip of it was pressing against all the right places deeply. Grace didn't move her hips, but the slightest movement was slowly driving Dani up the wall again. " _Tómame._ " Even as she breathed out the simple command to take her against Grace's lips, her body had it's own mind and begun to move. She groaned softly and clenched her thigh muscles around Grace's waist. With a hand tangled in the messy blonde locks, and the other gripping on the back of Grace's neck, she begun to pull and push onto the blonde.

It was Grace's turn to breathe hard, feeling herself swell and throb as Dani rode her, alternating between hard and long strokes, to grinding against her. _'Oh fuck,'_ She mentally moaned and kept her hips still, resisting the urge to slam back into the brunette. She **wanted** Dani to take charge, while she greedily ravished the full breasts. Licking, lightly biting and sucking on the erect nipples. Being riled up from the slow lovemaking moments ago, it wasn't long before Dani came hard, back arching and pushing her chest into Grace's face. She didn't slow down or stop though as she felt how incredibly hard Grace still was, and became determined to draw her release. Breathing raggedly, she buried her face in Grace's neck and murmured her love in Spanish against skin, muscles rippling as she sped up. The blonde doesn't know half of the things Dani was saying, but that's okay... her tone was more than enough to drive her wild. 

_"Grace."_ She moaned with a heated urgency, before clamping her mouth on the pulse point of Grace's neck and sucked with fervor, satisfied to feel the erratic heartbeats against her tongue and lips. Grace breathed in sharply, barely containing a gasp. Dani was putting every ounce of the remaining strength she had at the moment in her hips, clenching tightly on the painfully pulsating cock and keeping it inside deeply while she ground slow and hard. Dani was milking her so good, but Grace struggled to resist. She wanted to feel Dani come one more time, and she had yet to fulfill the request made moments ago. So, with that, the blonde hooked her arms underneath Dani's thighs and lifted her up and onto her, taking most of the control back. Tilting her head back, her nose brushed against Dani's, and stared into her lover's eyes. Then she pulled on Dani's thighs downwards at the same time she roughly surged her hips upwards, and shuddered at the loud noise of surprise. She doesn't stop there, keeping a constant pace of pulling all the way back out, and then in deep to the hilt. _Fucking her thoroughly, like Dani wanted._ Grace was close, and it isn't just the tight heat around her. It's the sounds Dani were making, vocally expressing her building ecstasy, the way Dani's fingernails dug in her back and her head thrown back, exposing the curve of her neck for Grace to attack with her mouth. 

It took a few more strokes of Grace's cockhead against her g-spot, and the jolts of pleasure from the blonde's mouth ravishing the weak spots along her neck before she came hard, squeezing unbelievably tight around Grace. She convulsed and trembled violently, back arching and nails digging in dangerously to the point where they could leave marks along Grace's back. It was more than enough to push the blonde right over the edge with her lover. She had never came this hard either, roughly slamming hips back into Dani's one last time and keeping still inside her deeply. It was making her brain short-circuit in the blinding high. _The climaxes just keeps getting better, and better every time._

\-----

As much they wanted to stay in bed all day, and make love, they knew they had to get up at some point. Dani said it'd only be polite to at least let Sarah know they're still alive and well. It IS her family's cabin too, after all. There was an itch to head outside, and explore town anyway. Being cooped up in the cabin all the time couldn't be good. Probably why Sarah had headed out to see her friend, and not return till the next morning. But if anything, the old woman probably got that vibe that Dani and Grace would want time alone to themselves. Dani got dressed while Grace took her daily medication, and made a few more cocktails for their day out after their shower. Dani opted to go with a tight, white turtleneck tank-top and denim shorts, along with sneakers... which Grace found to be attractive on the Latina. _Dani could make anything look good, honestly._ The blonde figured it was best to go with ripped jeans, and a t-shirt. Mostly to cover her augment scars. Luckily, it wasn't going to be that hot out today. Autumn was right around the corner, so the sweltering summer days are beginning to fade.

Sitting on the end of their bed, Grace pulled her boots on while watching Dani comb her hair and pull it up in a ponytail... entranced by such a simple action. She was just thinking about Commander Dani with her tight braids, which always looked good on her. But this was different, and Grace enjoyed it. A lot. She couldn't help but flash a soft, and lopsided grin when she caught Dani looking back at her through the mirror's reflection with a cocked brow and an amused smile. 

"Alright, _amor._ I'm ready to go. You got your meds?" Dani asked as she set her comb down on the dresser and turned to regard her lover, moving closer to Grace and reaching a hand out to thread fingers through the blonde hair, pushing the messy locks back. She could tell it affected Grace by that brief pause, before the blonde finished tying her boots up. Surely enough, a faint chill touched Grace's spine and she had to breathe out slowly. Only if Dani really knew what she does to her. "Mmhm, got 'em." Grace murmured as she grabbed the small single strap backpack with the cocktails in it, along with Dani's wallet, cell phone stripped of it's gps system and held it up for Dani to see before standing up. Literally towering over the petite Latina, soft blue eyes looking down at her and smiling. "Let's go see the old bat-- what?" Grace breathed out a laugh from the smack Dani gave to her stomach for the remark about Sarah.

Despite the reprimanding look she gave Grace, Dani's lips still curled into amusement and she shook her head, making her way out of the door with her lover in tow.

_"Well, well... look who decided to join back in the land of the living. I was beginning to think you two humped each other to death or something."_ Sarah's slightly rougher voice echoed across the kitchen when they entered, the old woman's eyes still on the newspaper in hand. Grace felt her ears burn with embarrassment, and anger at Sarah's bold comment and grumbled under her breath. Dani blushed hard, face burning at the thought that it might be possible considering how they had been going at each other lately and rolled her eyes with a groan. " _Dios mio_ , Sarah. Could you be anymore crude?" Sarah gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

"Doesn't matter if she gets anymore crude or not... she's jealous she's not getting any." Sarah's eyebrows raised in complete surprise, and actually took her eyes off the newspaper to look at Grace, who just smirked smugly in triumph. Dani didn't really expect that kind of comment from Grace either, but at the same time... with Sarah, it should have been. She does know one thing, that they don't... there's a part deep within both of them that respects each other on a high level, and harboring a kindness they will show within time. They both just chose not to acknowledge it, being more comfortable like this. It's a love and hate relationship.

Before Sarah could open her mouth to throw back a snide remark, Dani stepped in between them as if she was trying to pacify the situation before it escalated, "Okay! Sarah, could Grace and I have the keys to the jeep? I think a day out of the cabin would do us good." As she asked the older woman, she reached for the apples in the bowl on the table and grabbed two, tossing one to Grace who easily caught it with her quick reflexes. Not even batting an eye. Sarah wasn't the type to back down that easily, always liking to have the last word in and the upper hand... but Dani Ramos? Now, that's a respect Sarah would rather not fuck up. Considering Dani was just like her, before and after Skynet nuked her normal life. Except Dani had the big Mom Friend vibe more than she does now. Sarah seemed to contemplate the request for a moment, before shrugging again and reached in her pocket, fishing the keys out before sliding it across the table to Dani. _"Yeah, why not. I could use the whole cabin to myself without you both hogging the damn television and everything else."_

Dani chuckled gently and picked up the keys, softly thanking the old woman in her accent. "Any recommendations for a good time?" Sarah knew the town like the back of her hand, it would seem. She had mentioned to Dani at a point, she would spend every single summer out here with her family and she'd always be running around in town. Exploring, and riding bicycles with the other kids from down the road. 

_"Go to the park up north, near the water. There's a fair still going on, this is the last week it'll be around before they close it for the season change. Stay on the main road when you leave and keep going straight through town, you won't miss it. There's also a fantastic bar and grill on the way over there if you're hungry. Just don't forget your caps and sunglasses. They have an outside area where you can eat."_ Sarah answered so nonchalantly, looking at the newspaper again and continuing to read the latest article that had intrigued her enough... almost as if what Grace had said never happened. Grace on the other hand, was washing her apple off in the sink but she was listening. She liked to get all the information she could, and be aware of what to do and where to go. Even though Dani was going to be driving, and speaking of... the Latina certainly had improved a lot. She was a quick learner, and that's one of the things Grace loved about her. Commander Dani was always insistent on learning new things, and absorbing as much information she could for the sake of humanity's survival. That included medical field, advanced tech, and more. 

_"_ _Gracias_. We'll see you later on. We've got our phone with us, call us if you need us." Dani the moved to the sink once Grace was done, and washed her apple off as well before heading out.

 _"Alright, kiddo. Your curfew is: please stay the fuck out for as long you want. I don't wanna see you two back here too soon."_ Sarah called out after the pair, earning a laugh from Dani and an eyeroll from Grace. "Yeah, like we want to come home early to your face..." Grace muttered softly, picking up their baseball caps and sunglasses before following her lover out the door, shutting it behind them. She handed Dani's dark maroon cap, and sunglasses to her after they climbed in the jeep. She took a moment to watch Dani put her sunglasses on, just simply mesmerized by how beautiful the woman looked. _God._ How did she get so lucky... 

Fuck. She could feel herself beginning to stir in her pants just when she recalled this morning. The way Dani's face contorted in pure ecstasy. Breathing out slowly, Grace leaned in to brush her lips against Dani's cheek, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Hey... I want to apologize. For what I said to Sarah back there. I don't look at our..." Grace's cheeks burned, unsure how exactly to put it into words. It's funny how when they were physically intimate with each other, she's not shy to let her most personal and filthy thoughts out and show them to Dani. But when talking about it? It just makes her heart race, and nervous that she would make it sound too... cheap, or some shit. "What we did together... will always be very special and personal to me. Sarah just pisses me off sometim--"

The beginning of Grace's rambling was cut off by Dani's soft lips, pressing against hers hard and especially the warm hand cupping the side of her face as they slowly lost themselves into the kiss. Lips parting slightly, and tongues brushing out to touch each other. It was so natural, like they'd been kissing for years. Grace had to close her eyes, and will her hammering heart to breathe, too. Dani tasted so good, and smelled so good. _It's almost a little unnerving how she always wants her all the time now._ Dani is literally the remedy for her battered soul. Eventually the kiss broke off, till their foreheads were resting against each other and they could feel one other's breath on their lips. Grace melted a little more into the stroking of Dani's thumb against her cheek, as the latina smiled and tilted her head back to gaze into the beautiful blue eyes. "I know what you mean, Grace." Of course Dani knows Grace would never intentionally disrespect their relationship nor her. She's seen and felt **everything** in Grace's actions, and the way the blonde loved her tenderly over the last two days. _It makes her heart feel like it's going to fucking burst sometimes._

The blonde is speechless now, she doesn't know what else to say. Dani Ramos never ceases to surprise her. Grace's only response was her mouth slowly turning up into a full, genuine smile that made Dani's heart throb even harder. Before they parted, Grace quickly leaned in for another kiss... pressing it at Dani's plump bottom lip, and softly nipping at it then pulled away. She inwardly grinned wide at the effect it clearly had on Dani. She could hear the woman's heartbeats quickening, and just the way Dani seemed to stare at her bewildered from behind the dark lens of her sunglasses. Grace sank her teeth in her apple while eyeing Dani, blue eyes glinting playfully now and Dani breathed out a soft laugh, before buckling up and started the jeep up. 

\-----

They had spotted the bar and grill on the way, but neither were that hungry to make a quick stop. The apples they had was enough to hold them over till they got to the fair. Dani had suggested to wait and see if there was anything worth eating at the fair. Sarah was generous enough to lend Dani two grand from her off-shore savings account to hold her and Grace over for two weeks or so, before she'd lend some more. Dani might be the Mom Friend, but in a way or so... Sarah had become something close to a mother figure for Dani, besides being a mentor.

Seeing a small crowd scattered in the field next to the park that had been turned into a temporary parking lot for the fair did make Grace nervous a little, she wasn't used to being back among other strangers. The whole ordeal with the Rev-9, and the fact that fucking thing could morph into anyone they touch was traumatizing enough. Especially when she had to keep a close eye on Dani, and made sure nobody tried to interact with her... let alone get close to her every single minute. Grace felt the warmth of a smaller hand laying over her forearm, and it eased her. Dani just could tell Grace was apprehensive about being around people by the way the blonde kept glancing around, and studying every person that passed by. 

"It's going to be okay, Grace. Doesn't look like there's a lot of people here today." Dani reassured her lover as she parked the Jeep in the far back of the makeshift lot and further away from most other cars. _The distance from their spot, to the fair's entrance didn't look that far._ Plus, it didn't look like a parking lot on the week before Christmas... full of crazies in a rush to shop for presents at the mall. So, they should be good. Grace looked over to Dani and gave a small nod. She figured this would be a good way to get used to being back among people, and reacquiring herself with the normalcy of a simpler life. Even though Dani had already begun to give her that. "You ready to go and have some fun?" Dani asked with one of her disarming, warm smiles. Grace was stunned for a moment, looking at the woman in silent awe. It was very rare to see her Commander smile, for obvious reasons... so every time Dani smiles like that, she just stops thinking about everything else and takes her time to memorize every little detail. From how the smile just brightens Dani's face and eyes up. Like a fresh breath of air.

"Yeah... let's go." Grace whispered and climbed out of the Jeep, before pulling the strap of the backpack over her shoulder.

Five minutes into the fair, Grace was already becoming more comfortable and relaxed... a hand in Dani's, and their fingers intertwined. Turns out it wasn't too bad at all. Dani was right, not too many people and most of them seemed to be friendly. None too suspicious or threatening. Although, just seeing all the little gaming booths, various of food stands and the rides were bringing back bits and pieces of her childhood. _She remembers the smell of funnel cake... and having fun with her little brother. Laughing. Getting stuffed animals that their father won for them at one of the gaming booths._ She remembers being on a playground with her brother, and being super protective of him. It was bringing back a warmth that she thought she had lost forever. At least that was till Commander Dani gave it back in a different way, and now with the younger version of her. 

Speaking of, Dani was noticing how Grace's looking around and taking in the sights. Feeling the blonde relax more, and more the further they went in. She couldn't be anymore grateful for that. She was smiling, her amber gaze lingering on the side of the blonde's face. Till Grace's blue eyes met with her gaze, and Dani couldn't help but laugh quietly when Grace tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. Dani grinned in response, and looked away up ahead to see what gaming booths they could try out. Till she spotted one of those shooting games, where you fire at moving targets with a BB gun. Not only she thought Grace would win at it, a hundred percent... it was one of the stuffed animals that caught her attention. It was a dog, that looked a lot like her old beloved family dog... Taco. Noticing the soft look in the amber eyes, Grace followed Dani's gaze to the said stuffed animal. It wasn't hard to figure out Dani probably wanted it, and the game didn't look all too difficult. Grace gave a gentle tug on Dani's hand, walking towards the booth and gave a nod to the middle-aged man who asked them if they were up for a round. 

As expected, Grace nailed every target. Hundred percent. Even the guy who was managing the game was gaping at her work in shock by the end of it. Dani stifled a laugh, somewhat feeling bad for the guy. Meanwhile the tall augment just calmly set the bb gun down, and smiled at the man. "...Was in the army. Marksman." Grace explained with a lie, well... sort of. Slowly, the man gave an 'ohhh explains it' look, and nodded. _"Alright, well pick your prize! Any of them."_ And without missing a beat, Grace pointed to the dog that Dani had been eyeing moments ago. The latina was actually surprised and stared up at the blonde, her heart swelling again at the thought of her lover being attentive. _This woman is never going to cease to surprise Dani, is she?_ Her lips curled into a bright smile as she accepted the prize, tucking the dog under one arm and wrapping her free arm around Grace's as they walked away from the booth. 

"Is that what your dog looked like?" And the answer would be no, Grace isn't going to stop surprising her. The blonde gave a small smile when Dani glanced back up at her, blinking in question and Grace proceeded to explain, "You... well, the Commander you, used to talk about Taco often. How you wished he was around to cuddle with, and how he would always put a smile on your face, no matter what."

Dani honestly didn't know what to say to that. She thought about her future version, who sacrificed her heart and entire soul to let Grace go... so she could save herself, and Grace. Their future. Humanity. _It broke her heart, and made her feel guilty... even when she knows she shouldn't._ The petite latina suddenly fell silent, and only offered a small, but warm smile to the blonde and wandered through the fair with Grace. Only if she could find a way to send Grace back to her Commander, but at the same time... she didn't want that. She wanted to keep Grace to herself forever. Fuck, now she felt selfish.

Noticing how unusually quiet Dani had become, Grace grew concerned... wondering if she shouldn't have brought her dog up. She decided to not pry, and try enjoy the rest of their day here while they still could. Dani suddenly stopped though, and drew the blonde out of her own thoughts. Blue eyes glance back to Dani in question, only to see the her looking at something. One of the food stands. 

"Hey, they have churros! I haven't had one of those for a long time... come on, Grace! You've gotta try it." At least now she knew Dani wasn't too upset, evident by the bright smile appearing on the woman's face again. Although it's been known that her Commander had a habit of concealing her true emotions, and putting on a facade for the sake of everyone else's comfort. _Trivial things, that is._ If it was something big, and serious... she wouldn't conceal them. Everyone had the right to know the truth of what's going on, and what they needed to do. Otherwise, Commander Dani preferred to not make her feelings known. Thinking they weren't anymore important than everyone's survival. 

The blonde was starving, she'd eat anything by this point. These... _'churros'_ as Dani had said, right? They smelled good. Really delicious. Far better than the godawful food rations they had to put up with in her time. She's more so happy Dani didn't seem all too upset now. Grace just figured the woman must've been thinking about her future version. Wouldn't be a surprise if she has hundreds of questions, but doesn't know how to put them into words. The shorter woman was literally tugging the blonde over with her to the churros stand, clearly excited and it amused Grace. She held the stuffed dog for Dani while she ordered two for each of them, and paid before guiding them over to one of the picnic tables. 

After setting the stuffed animal aside, Grace eyed the fried-dough pastry that Dani handed over to her, and took her share. "Here, try it with this dark chocolate dip... it's my favorite dessert." _Well... aside from you._ Dani thought, eyeing her handsome blonde with a glint in her eye. Grace's first bite felt like her taste buds were having an explosive orgasm, never had she ate anything so sweet. The blonde actually almost moaned, and devoured the rest of her share. Dani couldn't help but chuckle, before quickly reaching out to catch Grace's wrist and stop her girlfriend from licking her fingers clean. Just when the blonde looked back at Dani questioningly, the brunette didn't break eye contact as she brought one of Grace's fingers into her mouth and licked it clean. Blue eyes widened for a split moment, before they quickly surrendered to a flicker of desire. 

"Mmm, delicious." Dani whispered after she released Grace's finger with a smile and sank her teeth in her churro. She was grinning smugly on the inside as Grace breathed out slow, and stared hard at this beautiful temptress. Now she's going to need to... adjust herself in her pants. _Jesus._ All she could do was shift a little bit on the bench, knees falling apart from each other and she leaned forward... resting forearms against the table, before she looked away and around at the other food stands. Her stomach gave off a deep rumble, and Dani definitely heard it. She ate her churros quickly and stood up, licking her fingers. "Come on, _querida._ Let's go find something else to eat. I think I saw some corndogs, and chili dogs. You'll probably like those, too." 

\-----

_Oooof... you weren't kidding, Dani._ Grace thought after they ate a variety of fair food, including those tasty chili dogs she came to appreciate. She felt full, and thoroughly satisfied. Unlike the tall augment who ate the food as if she was at a buffet and piling her plate up, Dani didn't really eat much. Only two corndogs, and a small bag of waffle fries. Then that was about it. Dani chuckled as she patted the little belly that was showing on Grace, "you're lucky we have a way to burn off those calories." It didn't really hit Grace what she meant by that, till she saw that certain look in the amber eyes and swallowed hard, feeling her ears burn at the mental picture. The blonde then laughed softly and draped an arm around the back of Dani's neck, forearm hanging over the woman's shoulder... giving Dani the option to casually hold onto her forearm as they wandered through the fair. More people had showed up, but Grace was no longer antsy about being around more people.

For most of the afternoon, the pair took turns on whether they wanted to do, or try out. Grace, for most of the part, unsurprisingly chose the rides and gaming booths. Dani was more so interested in the art and crafts that people were selling. The blonde didn't have any objections to that though, she found it rather fascinating there were unique masterpieces that people spent hours into, and she had quite the eye for details. It was something entirely different, and pleasing. Much better than dodging death, and fighting machines every goddamn day. It was a reminder of how simple, and creative humanity once was. How simple these days were. There were antiques being sold as well, especially jewelry that were the real deal. Real silver, and gold. Not the fake type that turns green, and were a danger to those who had nickel allergy. 

As the day was beginning to wind down, most people who had been there since morning had left and the crowd was becoming smaller once again. Grace and Dani were starting to get worn out, but there was a small concert going on and a big name band was in town to play. They ended up staying for a few songs, before they agreed to hit the road. The blonde's unnatural hunger led them to the bar and grill they had spotted earlier, the one Sarah had suggested. Grace had ordered quite a fair few appetizers Dani suggested... the petite latina had only eaten a few of the jalapeno poppers, and ordered a chicken sandwich for herself. Grace had decided to go with a steak, since she'd heard a couple soldiers in her time in the future talk about how they wished they'd have a big, fat steak. Grace even made a promise to one of her buddies before she was sent back in time, that she'd eat a steak for her if given the chance. _Even though Grace honestly didn't think she would survive the fight._

"...and so then Diego, that _loco_ boy, shoved three habaneros in his mouth, chewed them up and swallowed! His eyes were tearing up so bad, and I swear his face was turning into the shade of a tomato." Dani finished with a laugh, and shook her head before popping the last bite of her jalapeno popper in her mouth, chewing it up thoroughly and savouring it before swallowing. "He never really liked to back down from a bet." Grace couldn't help but snort in amusement, and smirked. "Guess stubbornness runs in the family then, hm?" Dani raised a brow, before playfully squinting at her lover and lobbed a fry at her... only to end up rolling her eyes with an amused smile, because Grace caught the fry in her mouth and ate it. Honestly though, the blonde wished she had happier stories to share... all she knew were near-death experiences, losses of her friends and being hunted down non-stop. But she wouldn't complain, it was quite a treat listening and learning more about her favorite person in all of existence. Even if it's just a silly story, started all by just eating jalapeno poppers and Grace commenting how she never thought she'd like spicy food. Considering she never had the chance to eat any.

After they paid up for their dinner and packed their leftovers in boxes, they found themselves out in the parking lot by their jeep... Dani leaning back against the driver's side and Grace in front of her, pinning the petite latina up against the door with her body. Lips were locked, and tongues exploring one other's mouth. Something they hadn't gotten the chance to do all day, and it had been on their minds in between all the fun. Neither wanted the kiss to stop any minute, but the need to breathe eventually parted them and the brunette smiled up at Grace. "What a day it was. I hope it was a wonderful experience for you, _amor."_ Dios mio, there her heart goes again... feeling as if it's going to burst. It was the way Grace was gazing down at her affectionately. Her smile widened when the blonde gave a nod in answer. "Good, you deserve it."

Grace, being the chivalrous one, offered that she drive back to the cabin. Dani didn't object. She was pretty beat anyway and she trusted Grace. She had learned the basics of the laws on the road, from Dani and Sarah on their travels. The drive went smoothly, since there weren't too many people out on the road, and it was getting late already. By the time they got back to the cabin, and after Grace parked the jeep in the driveway... she found Dani fast asleep in the passenger seat. In her arms was the stuffed dog Grace had won for her. The blonde couldn't resist taking a moment to watch her lover sleep, a small but very content smile on her own face. Watching Dani sleep was beginning to become one of her favorite things to do... the brunette looked so beautiful, even when she was vulnerable. It's also because she knows that Dani knew she was safe in Grace's care, and that was more than enough for her. 

After getting out the jeep with their backpack slung over her shoulder, the bag of their leftovers in a hand, Grace gently shut the driver's door and went around to the passenger's side. She felt so bad waking Dani up when she unbuckled her belt, but she wasn't going to let her sleep in the jeep all night. A soft apology was muttered as Dani stirred, and before the latina could come to her senses to get out of the jeep herself... Grace easily scooped her up in her arms bridal style. With a yawn, Dani just let her head fall against Grace's chest and tightened her arms around the stuffed dog, drifting right back into slumber while her lover carried her inside. Her heart skipped so hard when she heard a whisper from the petite woman in her arms, it was her name. Spoken in such a fucking adorable way.

Luckily, Sarah was knocked out on the couch... the television on and one of her old VHS movies playing. Not that it would make any difference, Grace was good at being quiet on her feet. You had to learn how to be stealthy when it came down to evading the machines. The steps creaked faintly under the weight of Grace's boot-clad feet, but not loud enough to wake the old woman. _She could hear Sarah snoring, too._ At least the old bat was finally getting some sleep, even though it won't be long before a nightmare wakes her up. Grace could feel the exhaustion beginning to set in as soon she put Dani down on the bed, and took her sneakers off. She smiled as she heard Dani mumble, and watched the petite latina turn over on her side before curling up. Grace didn't waste anymore time being away from Dani, stripping her clothes off right down to her boxer briefs and going topless before laying down behind her lover. It wasn't till she was pressed against Dani, spooning with her... knees nestled in the back of Dani's and top arm draping over the brunette protectively, that Grace realized something. 

Not once, in the past few days, had she worried about anything. Nor stressed about anything. She didn't even need to take her medication as often either, only once in the morning and during the evening. She swears she felt a lot more human, than cyborg. It's as if the machine parts within her body didn't even exist. _All thanks to Dani, like always._ Grace might be the protector, but Dani was truly the savior. Closing her eyes, Grace smiled big at the thought and buried her nose in the Dani's hair and inhaled the comforting scent. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, thinking about nothing but the woman asleep in her arms. 

_She also thought about the stories Dani shared earlier, and she was looking forward to making new memories._


End file.
